Au Revoir
by Kusanagi Mikan
Summary: Penantianku selama ini sia-sia. Untuk apa aku menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kembali? Selamat tinggal, aku akan melupakanmu. /Warn : Sho-ai/


**"Au Revoir"**

**a Pandora Hearts fanfiction**

**by Kusanagi Mikan**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts it's belong to Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menggembirakan bagiku. Di hari ini, seseorang yang telah kutunggu selama lima tahun akan pulang. Kekasihku. Kekasihku yang sangat kucintai, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Ah, sebelumnya, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Leo, Leo Baskerville.

Kekasihku bernama Elliot. Aku sangat senang memanggil namanya. Memanggilnya membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Elliot... Nama yang sangat indah.

Sudah lima tahun ini Elliot pergi ke Jerman untuk menempuh pendidikan dan menjadi orang sukses disana. Selama lima tahun ini juga kami tidak bertemu. Kami hanya berhubungan lewat jejaring sosial atau email saja. Terkadang kami saling bertatap muka lewat skype.

Dan hari ini, Elliot akan pulang ke Inggris. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Rasa rinduku tidak dapat kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Rindu, sangat rindu. Betapa ingin kumemeluk dirinya, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang wangi, membiarkan tangan besarnya mendekap tubuh mungilku ke dalam pelukannya...

Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Banyak orang yang mengecam hubungan kami. Tapi aku dan Elliot tidak peduli. Aku dan Elliot saling mencintai, jadi apa salahnya?

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh," gumamku saat melirik arlojiku. Kata Elliot, pesawat akan mendarat di bandara pukul delapan. Masih satu jam lagi, dan aku sudah rapi, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

Rumah kami kubersihkan sebersih-bersihnya. Aku sudah memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Elliot. Elliot pasti senang. Aku juga sudah memetik beberapa bunga statice kesukaannya. Aku ingat, Elliot sangat suka bunga statice. Bunga statice berwarna biru, dan biru adalah warna kesukaan Elliot. Aku ingat semua tentang Elliot. Makanan kesukaannya, warna kesukaannya, hobinya, kebiasaan buruknya... Semua masih tersimpan dengan baik di dalam memoriku.

Elliot itu orangnya mudah marah, tapi dia baik hati. Elliot adalah seorang pianis dan komposer hebat. Berbagai lagu telah ia ciptakan. Ada satu lagu yang ia ciptakan khusus untukku. Judulnya Statice, selamanya tidak akan berubah. Elliot bilang padaku, arti khususnya padaku adalah cintanya padaku selamanya tidak akan berubah.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Elliot yang sudah kubersihkan dan kurapikan. Kuraih setelan kemeja miliknya yang sudah kucuci dan kusetrika dengan rapi. Itu kemeja favoritnya. Elliot sengaja meninggalkannya. Katanya waktu itu, agar kalau aku rindu padanya aku bisa memeluk kemejanya.

Elliot memang konyol.

Tapi dia benar. Kuraih kemeja Elliot dan kucium. Wangi. Kelembutan kainnya masih terasa meski sudah lima tahun tidak dipakai. Ah, Elliot... Betapa aku merindukanmu...

Jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. Aku bersiap-siap berangkat. Kusetop taksi yang melintas di depan rumahku. Taksi meluncur menuju bandara. Hatiku berdebar-debar. Elliot... Bagaimana dia sekarang? Enam bulan terakhir ini kami tidak ber-skype-an. Aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya sekarang.

Bertambah tinggi, kah?

Dan seperti apa sifatnya sekarang?

Apa masih sama seperti dulu?

Berbagai pertanyaan mencecar benakku tanpa menemukan jawaban yang berarti.

Taksi sudah sampai di bandara. Segera aku turun dan membayar ongkos taksi dengan uang berlebih sebagai tip. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku cepat bertemu dengan Elliot.

Kuberlari menuju bandara. Tidak mengindahkan beberapa orang yang tertabrak olehku. Elliot... dimana dia? Sekarang sudah jam delapan tepat. Harusnya pesawat sudah datang. Apa pesawatnya terlambat?

Banyak orang yang sepertinya juga menunggu pesawat. Menunggu orang yang dikenalnya. Seperti aku.

"Elliot... apa pesawatnya terlambat?" Aku mulai gelisah saat jam menunjukan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit. "Tapi, masa iya?"

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar. Waktu dua puluh menit yang telah kulalui terasa seperti setahun lamanya. Kuketukan sepatuku ke tanah dengan tidak sabar.

Kenapa pesawatnya belum datang?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel dari interkom bandara, menandakan ada pemberitahuan.

"Kepada seluruh pengguna bandara yang terhormat. Kami seluruh staf bandara menyatakan sebuah berita duka cita."

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Firasatku tidak enak. Jangan...

"Pesawat yang berangkat dari Jerman menuju Inggris, yang akan mendarat di sini pada pukul delapan, mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat jatuh ke laut dikarenakan kesalahan teknis. Seluruh awak pesawat dan penumpangnya dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Sekali lagi..."

Aku tidak mendengarkan omongan wanita dari interkom itu selanjutnya. Tanah yang kutapaki seakan hancur, membawaku ke jurang tak berdasar. Jurang kehampaan. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita di interkom itu.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Elliot... kecelakaan?

Seluruh awak pesawat dan penumpangnya meninggal dunia?

Jangan bercanda.

Kumohon, jangan bercanda.

Elliot akan pulang hari ini. Kami akan tinggal bersama lagi seperti dulu. Kami akan menjalani hari-hari bersama penuh kebahagiaan. Tidak mungkin Elliot tidak pulang. Wanita itu berbohong.

Bohong.

Wanita itu berbohong.

Bohong.

Elliot... berbohong.

Elliot pembohong.

Kenapa... Elliot mengingkari janjinya padaku?

Elliot pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan pulang. Oleh sebab itu aku menunggunya selama lima tahun. Aku bersedia menunggunya begitu lama. Tapi dia mengingkari janjinya.

Elli, kau jahat.

Kau jahat.

Kau menghancurkan semua harapanku. Semua penantianku. Kau menghancurkannya. Kau menghancurkan janji yang telah kau buat sendiri. Kau menghancurkan hatiku.

Kau jahat, Elliot.

Penantianku selama lima tahun ini sia-sia. Kau yang membuatnya sia-sia. Kau membuatku menunggu apa yang tidak akan kembali.

Kau jahat

Kau jahat

"KAU JAHAT!" jeritku. Tangisku pecah. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Tidak ada yang mengusapnya.

Hei, Elliot, bukankah dulu kau yang selalu mengusap air mataku?

Kemana kau sekarang, Elliot?

Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?

Kau bahkan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal terlebih dahulu. Elliot memang jahat.

Aku jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Aku tidak peduli kalau orang-orang melihatku dengan pandangan aneh atau mencemooh. Aku tidak peduli. Aku menunduk, membuat air mataku mengalir jatuh. Membasahi celana hitamku yang sengaja kupakai hari ini untuk menyambut kepulanganmu. Tapi ternyata sia-sia. Elliot tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Apa Elliot menemukan seorang kekasih yang lebih baik dariku sehingga Elliot tidak mau kembali lagi?

Jahat.

Aku membencimu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Elliot..."

Sial.

Kenapa lidahku mendustai hatiku?

Aku membencimu.

Aku membencimu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Elliot.

"Elliot..." panggilku lirih. Kumohon Elliot, jawab panggilanku. Panggil namaku. Kumohon.

"Elliot..."

"Elliot..."

Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?

Elliot sombong.

"Elliot... Aku... Aku merindukanmu..."

Pundakku bergetar, menahan diriku agar tidak berteriak. Aku ingin sekali berteriak, Elliot. Aku ingin sekali berteriak betapa jahatnya dirimu.

Dulu saat aku menangis seperti ini, Elliot selalu ada. Elliot selalu memelukku.

Kenapa sekarang kau tidak memelukku, Elliot?

Apa kau sudah melupakanku?

Angin berhembus, mengibarkan helaian rambut hitamku. Aku bangkit. Aku menatap bandara untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi bandara.

Anggap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, Elliot

Anggap semua penantianku ini hanyalah khayalanku belaka

Anggap aku... pernah mencintaimu.

Selamat tinggal, Elliot.

Akan kulupakan semua memori tentangmu, Elliot. Aku tidak mau mengingatmu lagi. Aku tidak mau menangis untukmu lagi. Aku akan melupakanmu.

Selamanya.

- FIN -

* * *

**A/N** :

Well... Fic macam apa yang saya buat ini?

Ahaha, ide untuk fic ini muncul begitu aja. Tadinya saya mau buat puisi, tapi gajadi. Ini nyeritain tentang Leo yang ditinggal Elliot. Gomen ne deskripsinya kurang TAT

Dan maaf kalau Leo dan Elliot jadi OOC kayak begitu.

Sekian...

Mind to review?


End file.
